


Good Vibrations

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, for Amanda, jamie is a needy bottom, jamie sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Luke is the best boyfriend ever he got Jamie a toy, except there's more to it than Jamie realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> For my beloved.
> 
> title shamelessly stolen from Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch

Jamie bit back a soft moan as he bent down to unsnap his guitar case. The movement shifted the thick, black plug currently nestled in his ass. He was almost afraid to sit down, knowing that the pressure would push the rounded tip up against his prostate. Pulling the guitar out of its case he scanned the room for Luke. As usual his boyfriend was seated near the back, cup of coffee in his hands, dark eyes fixed on Jamie. Luke smiled at him and Jamie knew exactly why he was doing this. Luke had asked, voice all dark and growly, and Jamie wanted to be good for him.

_Earlier that day_

“I got you a toy, baby.”

“But it’s not even my birthday.” Jamie teased, licking up the length of Luke’s neck.

 

Luke chuckled and Jamie moaned feeling the vibrations against his tongue. The Welshman was sprawled out across their bed, skin still sweaty from their most recent coupling. Jamie was half on top of him, his ass still sore but the promise of a toy had his dick chubbing up all the same.

 

“Maybe I just like to spoil you, love.”

 

Luke’s hands were big and warm as they smoothed up and down his back. A soothing gesture that Jamie arched into because Luke’s hands on him was never a bad thing. He undulated his body against Luke’s enjoying his boyfriend’s gasp as his growing erection pressed into Luke’s hip.

 

“You’re insatiable.” Luke growled, smacking his ass.

“You love it.” Jamie retorted.

“Top drawer, black bag behind the lube.

 

Jamie wasted no time in rolling away to search out the promised toy. The bag was right where Luke said it would be and he snatched it up with a smile.

 

“Can I open it?” he asked almost bouncing.

 

Luke just bent one arm behind his head and nodded, eyes dark and waiting. Jamie undid the drawstring and then upended the bag into his open palm. A small black toy fell out. It was almost three inches long with a flared base and probably a good two inches thick at its widest point. The tip narrowed to less than that for easier insertion and Jamie could already imagine how thick and solid it would feel inside of him. Holding him open with no give. His dick grew even harder just at the thought.

 

“You like?” his boyfriend teased.

 

Jamie just nodded, desire so thick in his throat that he couldn’t speak.

 

“On your knees, baby.” Luke continued, pushing himself up.

 

Jamie scrambled closer to the center of the bed and moved on to his knees, hand still tight around the plug. Luke moved behind him, slotting one leg between Jamie’s and knocking them slightly further apart. A thick, strong arm wrapped around his chest reaching up to grip his opposite shoulder. It pulled him back against Luke so that they were pressed together knees to shoulder. Luke’s free hand snuck down Jamie’s body skirting lightly over his stiff dick before reaching behind to press at his still puffy hole with one thick finger. Jamie was still open from Luke’s cock and the finger slipped in with ease.

 

“Luke.” Jamie gasped.

“Still so open for me but it’s not enough, is it?”

“No, more. Need more.” Jamie begged as Luke dragged that one finger out tortuously slow.

“Of course you do. Such a needy little hole. Always begging for more.”

 

Jamie could just moan and drop his head back onto Luke’s shoulder as one finger became two. Luke worked him slowly, drawing it out and unraveling him with practiced skill. Jamie knew he was stretched enough to take his boyfriend’s cock but Luke was purposefully keeping it to two fingers, twisting and stretching them, brushing against his prostate every few strokes so that Jamie was a writhing bundle of nerves.

 

“Slick the plug up, baby. Get it all wet for me.” Luke growled, teeth grazing Jamie’s exposed throat.

 

He had almost forgotten about the toy and forced his fingers to uncurl from around the silicone plug. Holding on to the flared base he brought the toy up to his mouth, tongue flicking out to lick at the tip teasingly. He could feel Luke’s interest in the twitching of his cock against his lower back. Grinning as much as he could with Luke’s fingers pumping into him he licked at the toy once more before sucking it into his mouth. The toy tasted of plastic and was nowhere near as good as Luke’s cock but Jamie sucked it like it was all the same. He let saliva pool in his mouth as his tongue twirled around, coating the toy so that when he pulled it out with a pop it was shiny and dripping with spit.

 

“Such a good boy.” Luke murmured, taking the plug.

 

He rewarded Jamie with a kiss, both of them straining their necks to get closer, deeper. Luke circled the tip of the wet toy around Jamie’s nipple eliciting a spark of arousal that radiated throughout his body. Then he was reaching between his legs again and slamming the plug home. It was quick and such a sudden and intense stretch that Jamie screamed out, almost coming right there. Pre-come dripped from the head of his cock, leaking down the angry red length and soaking into the coarse hairs at the base. He felt like he could feel every inch of the toy, solid and cool, warmed only by the heat of Jamie’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time he had used a plug but he still marveled at how completely different it was from the feeling of Luke’s fingers or his cock. Luke twisted the toy then, moving it inside his body, letting it brush against his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Luke. I’m gonna…”

 

Luke let go of the plug leaving it nestled inside Jamie’s ass and moved to form a tight ring around the base of his cock until his impending orgasm eased back.

 

“Not yet, love. I want to fuck that ass first.”

“Please. Want your cock, Luke.” Jamie begged shamelessly.

“I’m going to fuck you, come deep inside that pretty pink hole and then I’m going to plug you back up. Keep my load in that needy ass. Would you like that?”

 

Jamie grew even harder at the thought but Luke still had a tight grip on his cock, staving off orgasm.

 

“Please? Yes, just please fuck me.”

“Will you keep it in tonight? Stay all plugged up with my come as you sing? Let those boys and girls stare because it will be my load filling up your ass.”

 

Luke’s voice was a deep growl in his ear. Every word a dirty promise that had Jamie wanting more.

 

“Yours. All yours.” Jamie panted, nodding desperately.

 

His sucked his bottom lip tight between his teeth as tears fell down his cheeks with the overwhelming need to come. Luke unwrapped the arm from around his chest, desperately seeking out the foil packet of lube that lay somewhere amongst the sheets. Jamie barely registered him finding it and slicking himself up, so consumed by the desire for release.

Luke’s hand was once again between his legs, twisting the plug once before gently pulling it out. Jamie barely had time to register the loss before it was replaced with the thick head of Luke’s cock. Pushing in and stretching him so perfectly. Luke released his cock, arms wrapping around his torso and gripping his hip as he started to thrust. It wasn’t a perfect angle but they were both too worked up for it to matter. All it took was a handful of thrusts, Luke’s hips snapping forward with bruising force, before Jamie was coming. Spilling come all over the sheets and his own chest. Luke wasn’t far behind, fucking him through the tight clutch of Jamie’s orgasm before spilling deep inside him. Luke pulled out slowly and tipped them both over so that they lay panting on the bed.

 

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Jamie gasped.

 

Luke chuckled and nuzzled at Jamie’s neck, planting soft kisses into the sweaty skin.

 

“You make it easy.”

 

Jamie smiled happily, perfectly content with his situation.

 

“Didn’t you say something about plugging me up?” He asked lightly.

 

He wasn’t sure if Luke had meant it but now that the idea was in his head he wanted it.

 

“You’d be ok with that?”

“If you hadn’t exhausted me so thoroughly I’d be getting hard over it all over again.” Jamie answered truthfully.

“Alright, turn over.” Luke said, slapping his thigh lightly.

 

Jamie rolled onto his back, legs parting automatically for Luke. He could feel the come already dripping out of his hole. Luke trailed a finger through it before pushing it back in with his thumb. He could feel his ass twitch at the penetration and he hummed happily. Luke found the plug where he had tossed it and slipped it back into place, making sure it was settled snug and secure. He gave it one little tap firmly across the base which sent a tremor of aftershocks running through Jamie’s body.

 

“Come on, babe. Let’s get cleaned up before you need to go.”

 

They had shared a leisurely shower before walking to the café together. The whole time Jamie had been aware of the thick silicone nestled in his ass. Looking over at Luke now he swore he could almost feel it twitch inside him. Cautiously he took a seat, biting his lip as the plug pressed deeper. He was half-hard, a low thrum of arousal holding steady in his veins. Hopefully he could make it through the performance, and he was definitely requesting a good, hard fuck as reward when the night was over.

Shifting the microphone slightly Jamie introduced himself to the small crowd, fingers plucking idly at the strings. He could feel Luke’s gaze like a physical thing and he forced himself to focus on the guitar in his hands and not the plug in his ass. Sliding his fingers along the frets he launched into ‘Waiting’, it was after all his favourite song to open with. As he sang he let himself get carried away by the music, forgetting about the eyes on him, the people in the room and anything but the way the guitar felt under his fingertips. He was moving into the final repetition of the chorus when suddenly the plug moved.

It was the smallest vibration, just a faint buzzing but it caught him completely off guard and he hadn’t even realised the plug could do that. His voice caught slightly on the words and his eyes flew open immediately meeting Luke’s gaze. The Welshman looked entirely too smug and Jamie could just see that he held a small, discreet black remote in his hand. His eyes widened and he knew exactly why Luke had wanted him to wear the plug tonight and god that felt so good. He had to force his fingers to carry on playing the final chords, finishing off the song. He allowed himself a moment after the song ended, head bowed slightly, fingers moving restlessly over the frets and the tuning pegs. That was when Jamie discovered that the vibrator had multiple settings as Luke evidently decided it was time to bump it up a notch. The silicone plug now a steady buzz deep inside the most intimate and sensitive part of his body. He had quickly gone from half-hard to fully erect and he had to choke down a moan as he attempted to grow accustomed to the new sensation.

It took all of his willpower to continue with the performance and keep his arousal in check. He had to studiously avoid meeting Luke’s gaze because every time he did his boyfriend would just smirk, primal and hungry and Jamie’s cock would leak, salivating at the thought of being fucked by that sinful man. It was torturous but somehow Luke always could tell when it was too much and he would dial the intensity back a notch only to bump it back up as soon as Jamie had regained control. He was lucky that the guitar came so naturally to him and he threw in a couple of purely instrumental mixes in order to keep from sounding like a fucked out whore which he no doubt would if he tried to sing. There was no way it was one of his better performances but as far as he could tell the crowd was still enjoying the performance. Luke certainly was but he doubted that had anything to do with his musical capabilities. Eventually he came to the end of his time and as he announced that it would be his last song he met Luke’s eyes. The Welshman quirked an eyebrow slightly and Jamie deliberately looked over at the bathroom door before returning to that hungry gaze. His smirk grew and the vibrations increased and Jamie sent up a prayer he could last one more song without coming in his pants on stage.

By the time he was thanking the crowd the intensity had eased off again and Luke’s table was empty. Nodding politely at people Jamie made a beeline for the bathroom. He was painfully hard in his jeans and next time he would definitely need to wear something looser. All it would take was one quick glance to tell he was embarrassingly turned on right now. He had barely pushed the door open when he was being shoved back against it, six feet of muscled Welshman pressing up against him.

 

“You’re so fucking hot.” Luke growled, nipping at his lips.

“I think I should hate you but I can’t even think right now.” Jamie gasped.

“So bloody good to me.”

 

Jamie dropped his head back against the door biting his fist as the intensity once again ratcheted up. Luke sucked at his neck for a moment before dropping to his knees on the bathroom floor. He made quick work of Jamie’s belt and soon his pants were around his knees, cock pulled out and dripping. Luke fidgeted with the remote and the vibrations changed. Instead of a constant buzz it switched to short bursts of intense vibrations and his ass clenched around the toy, thighs shaking. He wasn’t at all prepared for Luke suddenly sucking his cock deep, no teasing licks just going straight for the whole thing and he screamed around the fist in his mouth. He came embarrassingly quickly, between the intensity of the vibrations and the wet hot clutch of Luke’s throat it was just too much. His teeth sank into the flesh of his hand as he shot stream after stream of come into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Reality wavered and he barely registered the plug stilling in his body and Luke gently tucking him back into his pants. He was unsteady on his feet as Luke stood back up and kissed him sweetly the taste of his own come heavy between them. Strong, sure fingers pushed sweaty blond hair out of his face as he peppered soft kisses across his cheeks and nose.

 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get your guitar and go home.”

 

Jamie nodded sleepily thinking that home with Luke was exactly where he wanted to be right now.


End file.
